tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Kisaragi Ai
|color = feb |colorlight = feblight |seiyuu = |producer = |kanji = 如月 愛 |romaji = Kisaragi Ai |gender = Female |age = 21 years old (2019 Setting) |birthday = February 14th |height = 168 cm |blood type = O |relatives = Unnamed parents (older twin brother) |unit = |partner = |fanclub = amor |image gallery = Yes}} is the female representative for the month of February. She is a goddess candidate attending Diana Academy, and is a member of the unit . Her producer is , and she is voiced by . Appearance Ai is a fair-skinned young woman with waist-length bubblegum-pink hair she leaves untied, and pink eyes. One oft-mentioned point about her is her well-endowed physique.Kisaragi Ai Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality Ai is a easy-going, gentle person, the type who prefers to make peace with others rather than get into disagreements, making her weak when it comes to arguments. She is kind and affectionate towards others, unable to ignore pleads from others. She also looks after her older brother Koi, putting her on-edge most of the time. However, Ai does have a more stern side to her, which is seen whenever she is scolding her frivolous and sometimes spontaneous brother. History Ai one of the two children of her unnamed parents, and is the younger twin sister of Tsukino Talent Production's . Unlike their father and Koi, Ai is perfectly aware of their mother being a former Goddess.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - 【Various Supplementary Information】 As a child, Ai had a weak constitution, and rarely left the house due to this. Koi is very protective and devoted to taking care of her, and often told her stories of what goes on outside. Relationships Ai looks after Koi very often, and cares for Koi the same way Koi cares for her. As she rarely left her home as a child, she initially relied on Koi, but has grown independent as she grew older. Koi cares deeply for his younger twin sister, and dotes on her quite often, to the point where he has been called as someone with a "sister-complex". While Koi may be the older twin, and plays the big brother role well, people say that Ai is more reliable.Kisaragi Koi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Trivia *Her name reflects many of her traits and follows a general theme: **Her given name, Ai (愛), comes from the character 愛, which means "love".Wiktionary entry on the character 愛 This may relate to how February is also widely popular for Valentine's Day, a day wherein people exchange tokens of affection. ***Her brother Koi also shares his namesake with another Japanese character for love: 恋. The difference between koi and ai is as follows: koi more often refers to love toward a lover and is the "romantic" or "passionate" type of love; ai on the other hand, refers to a more general feeling of love.Japanese Words for "Love" ***Interestingly, in the term renai (恋愛), which translates to "romantic love", the character for koi comes before ai, similar to how Koi was born before his younger twin Ai. **''Kisaragi'' (如月) is the archaic name for the second month of the lunar calendar; poetically, February. *Similarly, her official fanclub also reflects her position as a February representative: **Her and Koi's official fanclub name, amor, is the Latin word for "love". This is in keeping up with the February pair's general motif relating to love. ***Their fanclub motif is that of a heart, also reflecting their general motif relating to love. **Their crest is that of the Japanese plum (梅, ume), which is also a popular flowering plant during Spring time, quite similar to the cherry blossom. References }} Category:Females Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Fluna Category:Kisaragi Ai